The teacher and the dentist
by crazydrama
Summary: First chapter is set during Journey -spoilers- and the rest of the chapters will be what I hope will happen in Season 2. Wemma focused. Rated T for safety but future chapters may change rating. My first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't seen him so down ever before, and somehow she had a nagging feeling that it was more than just Glee that was on his mind. Ok so he hadn't really said much in her office that day. He missed her, sure, but that could just be as a friend. They had used to be so close, until everything got so complicated. She couldn't shake the look he'd had on his face when she told him about her dentist though, and this was why she was feeling guilty for his unhappiness. This was why she went to Figgins to fight for Glee club because she couldn't stand seeing him so unhappy. This was normal she told herself, he was her friend and she cared about him, it had nothing whatsoever to do with any other feelings she might have for him.

'_I don't though_' she told herself, '_I'm over him, really I am_'

So that was why she was here, arguing with Figgins as she'd never argued with anyone before, out of friendship and concern, and most definitely not out of guilt that she was causing a lot of the pain she saw written all over Will's face.

Will watched from the stairs, as she stormed out of the office, angrier than she could remember feeling in a long time. How could Figgins be so unreasonable. He hadn't even listened to what she'd had to say, and she couldn't believe Sue was going to get the upper hand once again. She almost didn't hear Will shouting her name behind her as she stormed down the corridor.

"_Emma, Emma, what was that about_?", he had never seen her so angry.

"_Its so unfair. Your kids have worked so hard for this, did you know he's already given your choir room to the mock UN_?" she answered, her anger and frustration growing stronger with every word.

"_A deal's a deal_" Will responded dejectedly, it was clear to Emma he had already given up, and for some reason this just added to the anger she was already feeling, how could he just give up, without even putting up a fight. It was just like… No no she must not think about that, about them, it didn't matter anymore anyway because she had Carl and she was happy with him so far, and he wouldn't do what Will had done to her. She turned to walk away before she might say something she regretted.

"_We lost, Emma_", Will continued in the same tone, and she felt something snap inside of her.

"_Because Sue cheated_" she shouted, spinning around to face him "_she cheated Will, and where do you think all that money's going.. it's going right into her pocket and.. just… we cant let her win this one_" she was getting more and more worked up, and his lack of reaction was starting to drive her crazy.

"_How can you just stand there and be so calm about this?_" she accused

"_How can you just give up so easily?_" How could he, why did he always give up, about the kids, and about them…

"_I tried Emma, okay, it..it's over"_, he answered, defensively. He was shocked at her outburst, he hadn't thought she had it in her.

"_No_" she replied lowering her voice a little "_no, it's never over, I don't care what anybody says_", she felt herself getting worked up again, "_SOME things are worth fighting for_"

"_You mean like the kids?_" his voice was softer now, her last words had made him realise that it wasn't just Sue, or Figgins or the Glee club that she was talking about.

"_Yes of course_", she was starting to realise she'd said too much, she really really didn't want him to know this was about anything other than the Glee kids.

"_Anything else?_", he had to ask, he wanted her to say it, to admit that what had been there before was still there between them, and that it was killing her as much as it was killing him, for them not to be together.

"_No_", she looked at him, and then looked down quickly, "_no this is about the Glee club, This is not about us_", she started to walk away, scared of where this conversation was going.

"_The hell it isn't_", he grabbed her arm and pulled her back until she was standing facing him. He wasn't going to let her deny it, not this time. He needed to know that she felt the same. Her eyes widened, and she looked from his eyes to his lips and back again. '_Stop_', she told herself, this was definitely not going to help her get over him, even though of course she already was, just sometimes, maybe she wasn't so much.

Will's heart was pounding, but he knew what she had meant with those words, and he was going to fight for her, because she was worth it, he wanted to be with her more than anything else he had ever wanted in his life.

"_I love you Emma_" he said it with such emotion in his voice, her mouth opened and her eyes widened even more.

"_There, I finally said it, and you love me_", she was scared now, scared of how much those four little words had just affected her,

"_and dentist or no, this thing isn't over between us_", she barely had time to form a coherent thought, never mind speak, because he leaned in and kissed her, and despite all the time she had spent convincing herself that she was completely over Will Schuester, after a couple of seconds she was kissing him back. He felt his heart leap in his chest, he hadn't known how she would respond, but now he had all the proof he needed, she felt the same as he did, and even if she wouldn't admit it yet, he would not give her up without a fight.

Who knew what might have happened if Rachel had not interrupted at that very minute, calling him to go to the auditorium with her. He left, looking back at Emma as he went, as she stared after him, completely thrown by all that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing, it makes me smile :)

**I have lots to do this week and am going away for a long weekend but chapter 3 is already started so will try to get it up before the weekend!**

**Forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so I must admit, sadly, that i do not own Glee or any of the characters but if I did this is how things might go down in Season 2.**

It was Monday morning, the first day back after summer holidays, and Emma was in her office, ensuring the place was spotlessly clean before she settled back into her old routine. It had been three months since the day Will had kissed her outside Figgin's office, and she hadn't seen him since. After she had recovered from the shock of what had happened, she knew she had to get out of there. She needed time and space to think. Will loved her. He loved her. It was what she had wanted to hear him say since the very beginning of their friendship, and she had never imagined she would actually hear the words come out of his mouth. That was why she had kissed him back, she told herself, shock and nostalgia. That was what it had to be, because whatever she felt for Will, he had hurt her, badly, and it wouldn't be fair to Carl if she didn't give him a chance, a chance he deserved more than Will did.

He had tried calling her at the beginning of summer, but she couldn't answer. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone and that she was with Carl now, but somehow she knew that once she heard his voice, all her good intentions would go out the window. Eventually the calls had gotten less frequent, and in the last few weeks they had stopped altogether.

She had spent a big part of her summer with Carl, and she really had grown to like him and care for him a lot. He was patient and understanding about her mysophobia, and she really felt like she could trust him. Things were going so well, really they were, and yet, there were times when she lay awake at night, and all she could think about was the day that Will had told her he loved her, and their kiss. She hadn't told Carl. She didn't know how to. He knew some of what had happened between her and Will in the past, and she didn't want to worry him unneccessarily, because that's what it would be.. unneccessary, she was with him now, and she was not going to go back to Will again, despite how she had felt when he told her he loved her, and the butterflies she had gotten in her stomach when he kissed her, something which she never really felt with Carl. The bell rang, snapping her back to reality, and she prepared to start her day.

By the time the lunch bell rang, Emma had heard so many problems that she felt like she'd been working for a week already. Apparently, it had been a very eventful summer in Lima, and the students had stored up all their angst, ready to unload on her as soon as they got the chance. She didn't mind though, she loved helping people, it was in her nature. She hated to see people looking sad or worried, she always had done.

Emma was debating whether she should go to the break room or just eat lunch in her office when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Will standing there awkwardly, and gave a little involuntary gasp at his appearance. His hair was dishevelled, his face was unshaven and his eyes were tired-looking and bloodshot. He looked a mess. All of a sudden she felt a familiar pang in her chest, and it was more than just the sympathy she would have had for anyone in this situation, it was a longing to just wrap her arms around him and tell him it was all going to be okay, to see his usual happy smile and to kiss him and feel his strong arms… she stopped herself abruptly.

"_Hi_" she greeted him quietly, for once at a loss for what to say to him.

"_You never answered my calls_", he said softly, looking a her with big,sad eyes, "_I was worried_".

It hadn't even occured to her that he might be worried about not hearing from her, and she immediately felt guilty.

"_Sorry.. I was really busy…and umm…_.", she trailed off, unsure what to say.

"_With the dentist?_", it was more of an accusation than a question really

"_Yes, with Carl, my boyfriend_", he winced slightly, and she regretted saying it.

"_So we're just going to pretend it never happened?",_ he raised his voice, and she could hear his frustration, "_You're just going to ignore the fact that I'm in love with you?_"

She had opened her mouth to answer his first question, but his second caught her off guard. Hearing it for a second time, after so much time had passed, had more of an effect on her than she had expected, or than she would ever admit to anyone. She swallowed, trying to compose herself, silencing the little voice deep inside her that was telling her she loved him too. She reminded herself yet again, of what he had done, and how he had hurt her.

Will was still staring at her intently, watching her internal struggle, and trying to figure out what she was thinking. He had had a terrible summer. He had missed her so badly, and even when he realised she wasn't going to take his calls, he still rang every so often just to hear the sound of her voice. It was crazy, he knew that, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her, and then torturing himself wondering what she was doing with the dentist. He had never even met the guy but he already felt a deep resentment towards him, this guy had everything that Will wanted and he probably didn't even realise how lucky he was.

"_Look Will_" , Emma broke the silence between them, "_yes there was something between us…_", she hesitated, but forced herself to continue _"…in the past, but I'm with Carl now, and it's really not fair of you to do this to me_"

Will shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the floor. He didn't know what to say, he had expected her to say something like this really, but it didn't make it hurt any less to hear it. Maybe she was right, maybe he was being unfair, if he loved her shouldn't he want her to be happy, so if she was happy with Carl then he should be happy for her… but was she really happy with Carl?

"_Ok.._", he said slowly, and as much as he didn't want to know the answer he knew he had to ask, "_I know I have no right to ask you this.. again… but have you and him...?_"

"_You're right, you dont_" , Emma cut him off. She opened her mouth to tell him the truth, then reconsidered, "_but if it's what you need to hear to move on, then yes, yes we have"_. His face fell and he nodded silently and walked out the door, tears pricking at his eyes.

**AN: I know we all (including me) want Wemma to be together after the "I love you"/kiss but I'm trying to stay true to the show and there's no way that they are going to let that happen…and I think it's very likely that they'll avoid each other for the summer because whenever something goes wrong that's what they do...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews :)**

**Radical Bella, no i don't think so, i might cry if she does! **

**Amy RM, there will definitely be more angst and I'm glad you think it's believable.**

**ChristyZ, yup hate the glee writers sometimes, but eventually it will be worth it when they do end up together (at least it better be :P)**

**Once again I do not own Glee or any of the characters, not even the amazing Sue Sylvester who will be making an appearance in this chapter and I hope I do her justice.**

Emma couldn't help feeling guilty for lying to Will, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Now they could both move on, and deep down she knew that if he kept fighting for her she might not be able to resist, so it was better for her to push him away now. Still, the look on his face haunted her, he had been so hurt. She couldn't blame him, after all she had chickened out of it with him, but then she had supposedly just fallen into bed with Carl without any trouble at all. Now the question in her mind was, when was she actually going to do just that. It wasn't like she hadn't had plenty of opportunities during the summer, and Carl had been completely understanding and respectful, so why had she backed out at the last minute, every single time? It was a question she really didn't want to answer, to Carl or to herself.

Meanwhile, Will walked along the corridor, barely seeing or caring where he was going. That was, until he bumped into a familiar blonde cheerleading coach. He groaned inwardly, he really didn't need this today.

"_Well Will, I came back to school preparing for another year of battle, but it looks like you've already surrendered. I mean your hair is so out of control, that any minute now it's going to sprout mini,cheap imitation Sue Sylvesters and start insulting itself"_

She paused for a moment, to bask in her own wit, then continued.

"_Don't tell me this is about that red-head and her new "boyfriend"..", _Will looked up, surprised, as she continued.

"_I saw them in the parking lot yesterday._ _What a waste of a perfectly good man, I mean really, she would barely even hold his hand. Not surprising, considering she has all the sex drive of a castrated house-cat. Now Sue Sylvester could show him a thing or two.."_

"_Wait, what?", _Will cut her off.

Sue frowned, "_William, I don't repeat myself, I find it takes too much of my time away from more important things, like winning trophies, and insulting your hair", _and with that she stalked off down the hall, leaving him open-mouthed.

Sue's words echoed in his head '_would barely even hold his hand', _but if Emma was reluctant to do that, then there's no way she would possibly have gone any further. She had lied to him, but why would she do that? He could only think of two possible reasons. Either she had just wanted to hurt him, which, although completely understandable given what had happened between them before, he knew was not in her nature, or she had wanted to push him away because she was afraid of admitting her true feelings for him. That must be it. Will sighed. It was so frustrating, he knew that she still had feelings for him, and he kept trying to get her to admit it, but she was just too stubborn to forgive him after the stupid mistakes he had made with Shelby and April. He understood that he had hurt her, but he was running out of ideas to get her back.

Hardly realising what he was doing, he was walking in the direction of her office again. They had both wanted to be with each other for such a long time, but somehow, things always went wrong, something always kept them apart.

He wanted to confront her, ask her why she lied to him. Sometimes he felt if he pushed her enough, maybe she would stop pretending to him and to herself that it was over between them, but then, he didn't want to force her into saying those things. He wanted her to mean them. He ran a hand through his curly hair anxiously. Why was everything so complicated?

Emma was hurrying out of her office to meet Carl in the parking lot, she didn't even see Will standing there, trying to think what he could possibly say to her at this stage to fix things, to make everything the way it should be.

"_Oomph_", she crashed into him, and they both jumped back instantly.

Will opened his mouth to apologise, but Emma got in first,

"_Will, what are you doing?",_ her voice was harsh and accusing, and Will felt his heart sink a little. He felt nostalgic for the times when she used to bump into him 'accidentally on purpose' and brighten up his whole day.

"_Why did you lie to me earlier Emma?_", he asked sadly, still remembering various past encounters between them.

Emma's mouth fell open. She panicked. She couldn't have this conversation with him, she just couldn't. She attempted to walk around him, but he moved to block her way.

"_Will,_" there was a warning tone in her voice, "_get out of my way_".

"_Why? Because you know I'm right? You know that even if you won't admit it, that no matter who else you're with, it's supposed to be you and me._"

"_NO_", she tried to walk away again, but he caught her arm and stopped her.

She turned around to face him, and he stepped back involuntarily, seeing the anger in her eyes.

"_Stop it. Just stop it Will. No more surprise kisses. No more declarations of love, and no more telling me how i feel about youl_", she drew her breath in sharply, briefly taking in his shocked face.

"_I gave you a chance, remember, and you screwed it up_"

He dropped his eyes to the floor, unable to look at the anger and hurt he was obviously still causing her even after all this time, because of his stupid mistakes.

"_Now I'm giving Carl a chance, and if you can't stop yourself from complicating my life even more than you already have, then just stay away from me_", she was shouting at the top of her voice now.

She glanced at his face, then had to look away, afraid the pain and sadness in his eyes would weaken her resolve.

"_I mean it. If you can't just be my friend, then you can't be my anyth_ing", and with that she stormed off down the corridor.

**AN: Yay I got this chapter finished before the weekend. **

**I have a vague plan of how the story is going to go from now on. I'm away until Monday evening but if I come back to some more nice reviews I might be motivated to update Tuesday or Wednesday :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I 3 your reviews. Thank you! I'm so so sorry for the delay in updating but have had a full house and no spare time to myself to write!**

**Don't worry Emma is going to start being a little nicer to Will now, but there will still be more angst before the Wemma-ness**

As Will stood there, watching Emma walk away from him, he felt numb. His pride was telling him to walk away, however, it took him only seconds to realise that if they left things like this now, that would be the end of any sort of relationship between them.

"_Emma, Emma I'm sorry. Please, wait", _he chased after her.

She continued, heading towards the exit, although he noticed she had slowed down slightly, and took this as a good sign.

"_Please don't do this. Please don't walk out of my life", _he begged her retreating back, and she stopped.

"_I can't handle losing my best friend as well as everything else"_, he went on, in a pleading tone.

She turned around slowly. She had never really wanted to walk away and it had been killing her with every step she took. She wanted to believe that they could go back to just being best friends, but, then again when had they ever been just friends without a hint of something more between them, without the subtle flirtation and the longing looks, without them both wanting that bit more…

"_Em, you've always been there for me, through everything, so whatever you need from me I'll be here for you. I just.. I can't take not haviing you in my life", _Will's voice was filled with emotion, his eyes were glassy and he was trying very hard not to tear up. He knew how hard it would be, just being her friend.. again. Harder this time, after they had had a taste of what it would be like to be together.

Emma bit her lip. Despite everything, she had to admit that having Will as her friend was better than not having him at all.

"_Will, I don't want to lose you either…", _her voice was soft and sad,_ "your friendship means a lot to me", _she knew had to make it clear to him and to herself what they were to each other.

"_Friends?"_, he asked, wondering if he would be able to keep this promise.

"_Friends", _she smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Of course they could be friends, she thought, they had done it before for years, despite their feelings for each other, so they could do it again.

Will opened his mouth to say something more, but their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door opening at the end of the corridor. They both turned towards the noise, and saw a tall, middle-aged, dark-haired man enter the building.

"_Carl", _Emma sounded surprised to see him for a minute, then she recovered "_I'm sorry I kept you waiting"._

"_Don't worry about it honey", _he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head lightly. Will was annoyed to see that she didn't flinch at his touch, as she had done with Ken. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy, he had loved being the only person Emma was that comfortable around, and he couldn't help glaring at the two of them. Luckily, Emma didn't notice, she was busy thinking of how she could get the two apart and quickly.

She was saved the trouble, as Will mumbled some excuse and practically ran down the hall to his classroom. He couldn't take another second of seeing her with Carl, it was tearing him up inside. He sat down mindlessly behind his desk and buried his head in his arms, his heart breaking everytime he replayed what had just happened in his head.

Meanwhile, Emma and Carl walked out to the parking lot awkwardly. Carl was first to break the silence.

"_So_," he exhaled slowly "_that was the famous Will Schuester_".

It was more a statement than a question really, but Emma felt she should respond, should try and explain things to him. He already knew most of her and Will's history but of course, she had left out how she used to engineer meetings during the day, or sit in her car crying because she knew they'd never be together. Basically, although he knew the facts, he had no idea of the feelings that had been involved, or so she thought anyway. In the end, she contented herself with a casual nod and swiftly changed the subject.

Back in Emma's condo, the couple were relaxing on the couch watching a movie. Emma was sitting right beside Carl, his leg brushed against hers every so often when one of them adjusted their position. This was a big step for her, but somehow she felt very comfortable around him. Sometimes she felt things were going perfectly, but other times she was unable to stop wondering what certain moments would be like if she was sharing them with another man instead, if she was sharing them with Will.

Surprisingly, Emma had discovered, that despite what she would have thought, she didn't enjoy Carl's chaste, predictable kisses half as much as she had enjoyed Will's reckless, passionate ones. She knew Carl was trying to respect her, and her intense dislike for getting messy, but in her weaker moments she couldn't help but compare him like this, unfavourably.

A little later, when Emma had drifted off to sleep, Carl sat, wide awake, mulling over the day's events. He had seen the look on her face in the hall while she was talking to Will and he was no fool. He knew that look. He also knew how her face lit up whenever Glee club or Will's name came up in conversation. At first, he had dismissed it, thinking it only natural that she had some lingering feelings for her sort-of ex, but now, he was getting tired of it. He was falling for Emma, hard, and he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't have any competition from the curly-haired Spanish teacher. So, he had a plan. A plan to push Will out of Emma's life, and to make her completely sure she could never trust him again.

**OOH a little bit of a cliffhanger :) I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker than this one. Reviews are love :D**


End file.
